Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to conduct communication with devices using short-range wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC). NFC is an international standard for conducting short-range communication by the proximate disposition of devices.
Apart from the technology for the aforementioned short-range wireless communication, there is also technology for conducting printing via servers. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-275063 discloses a technology whereby print data is transmitted to a print server from a client, and the print server transmits the print data to a printer if the printer is in a printable condition.
For example, if the data to be printed is already stored in an external information processing apparatus such as a server, one may primarily conceive of the following three problems with respect to printing of the stored data. The first problem is how to select the image forming device. The second problem is that one does not know whether the selected image forming device is compatible with a print method for acquiring the data from the external information processing apparatus and printing based on the data. The final problem relates to printing instructions if there is compatibility with the aforementioned print method.
In this regard, with respect to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-275063, there is no disclosure of technology for selecting a printer, or technology for ascertaining which print methods the printer is compatible with. Moreover, with the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-275063, print data is transmitted to a print server from a client, and the print data is transmitted to a printer from the print server if the printer is in a printable condition. Consequently, it has not been possible to conduct printing of print data already stored on the print server in conjunction with identification of a printer.